


The Future's so Bright

by Sintero



Series: Venomber [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Venom screwing with Peter for shits and giggles, Venom screwing with zombies for shits and giggles, Zombies, brief mention - Freeform, rooftop confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero
Summary: Peter and Venom contemplate the apocalypse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of the Month of Venomber symbiote posting fest taking place here: [http://writhingbeneathyou.tumblr.com ](http://writhingbeneathyou.tumblr.com)

Venom spat out a thigh bone and tossed it absently over the skyscraper ledge on which he was precariously squatting. The bone wobbled along its trajectory and hit one of the milling mass below with a wet crunch.

“Do you really have to do that right now?” Peter sighed, attempting to smooth down his already haphazard hair while he studied the map resting on his lap.

Venom shot him a smug, toothy grin, then repeated the procedure, this time with a humerus. “ _No. But it’s fun_ ,” he admitted easily. The arm bone whistled for a brief moment before shattering against the asphalt far below. “ _Damn it_ ,” the symbiote hissed.

With yet another put-upon sigh, Peter finally began the arduous process of refolding his heavily scored map of the Eastern United States. A panorama of differently colored splotches and lines marked the paper in a language that only Peter could decipher. Though, to be fair, Venom didn’t care to even try to interpret the myriad trails from which they had come, nor the plethora of trails from which they would choose to continue their aimless wandering.

The undead persistently stalked the streets twenty-four stories below, hell bent on attacking Venom’s body-warm projectiles.

“We should probably head towards Indianapolis or Nashville next,” Peter commented once his map was safely stowed in his back jean pocket. Venom launched a handful of phalanges and watched them rain down like buck-shot. He shrugged his massive shoulders, unconcerned.

“ _Yeah, whatever. But are you gonna be okay with not having anywhere to spin your webs? Open country is no place for a spider_ ,” he teased, then snarled in satisfaction at the roar from below when his projectiles hit home.

“You’re right. But maybe the virus hasn’t spread there yet with all of that open space.” The hesitant hope in his tone was enough to make Venom roll his sightless eyes.

“ _When will you realize that it’s just you and me now, Parker? I’ve always known you were soft, but I never took you for stupid_ ,” he stated.

“I still have to try,” Peter retorted, face crinkling as if he had smelled something off. “And don’t forget, there’s Wade too.”

“ _Please. That idiot is probably still passed out in a taco shop_ ,” Venom proclaimed disdainfully. He took advantage of the lull in their conversation to cough up a skull and toss it in a two-handed throw over his head. His deep, rich laughter reverberated the air around them and was summarily consumed by the wind tunnel below when the skull caved in one of the undead’s heads and sat there, perched like a sordid effigy of the headless horse-man.

“Okay, that’s kind of funny,” Peter admitted.

They watched the animated corpse in companionable silence as it continued to meander in circles.

After a long moment, Peter finally spoke up. “You know, maybe you’re right. Maybe it is pointless for me to keep trying. You ever thought of reboarding the Peter Parker express?” he asked hesitantly, only half in jest.

Venom scoffed and leaned in close enough that Peter could feel a huff of breath along the shell of his ear. “ _No. You used to be a viable host. But now you’re just a broken, lost little shit so wrapped up in his fantasies of normalcy that he can’t see the forest for the trees. This pale shade of Eddie is stronger than even you, Spider. No resistance, no bile-inducing morality, just Venom. Isn’t it ironic?_ ”

Flinching at the brutal honesty, Peter could only laugh in derision. “Don’t you think?”

“ _Yes, otherwise I wouldn’t have said it_ ,” Venom explained, sitting back up with his lips twisted in perplexion.

“No, no. It’s a song,” Peter offered. Then, as Venom stared at him blankly, continued. “You know what, don’t worry about it.” Silence descended on them once more except for the squelching snarl of a zombie as Venom picked it up from where it sprinted at them from behind, and promptly flung it over the parapet with a writhing tentacle.

Peter watched as the body splattered below like a Jackson Pollock painting, but deigned to comment. He pulled his legs in tightly against his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Dusk began to settle in the city like a heavy shroud, smoothing over the scene of destruction.

“ _Aww. Is Puny Parker pouting?_ ” Venom asked in response to the tense set of his companion’s jaw, sliding one muscular arm over his shoulders and leaning into his personal space once more. Peter continued to stare blankly forward.

“As much as I love that you’ve mastered the fine art of alliteration, you can shove it up your,” he began, then recoiled with an exclaimed “Jesus!” Eddie’s wasted face snarled right next to his ear, but was quickly swallowed up by symbiote before he could attack the living flesh before him. Peter used all of his super strength to shove Venom away, but failed to do anything more than rock his massive bulk.

“ _Up my what?_ ” Venom drawled as he pulled Peter flush against his side. “ _You know I’m stronger than you now, Peter_.”

“You don’t have to rub it in. And you know I hate it when you do that,” he responded, but didn’t put too much effort into pulling away from the symbiote’s half embrace. The warmth against his cheek was comforting in a way little else was anymore.

“ _What? This?_ ” Venom retorted, beginning to peel away from the undead corpse within him.

“Oh my God, yes, please stop,” Peter groaned as he curled away. Laughing, Venom reformed and pulled him close, placing a sloppy kiss on his temple.

“ _Fine, fine. Are you hungry yet?_ ” he asked curiously as a five year old can of soup seemingly materialized in his palm. “ _I can’t have you swooning on me more than you already do while we traipse about the countryside._ ”

Peter’s lip curled as a drip of saliva made its way down his cheek, but he swallowed his complaint and instead burrowed his face further into Venom’s chest.

“You say that like I do it regularly. It was a one-time thing. The manliest of swoons,” he muttered petulantly.

 Venom merely chuckled and continued to stare at the expanse of city below, reveling in the soothing silence of their cold and broken world.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
